


[Podfic] Brighten Up The Darkest Places

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gwen is feeling blue, and Merlin and Arthur take it upon themselves to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Brighten Up The Darkest Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brighten Up the Darkest Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975919) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> THANK YOU SAMY FOR HAVING BLANKET PERMISSION (and legit letting me podfic EVERYTHING)

**Title:**   Brighten Up The Darkest Place   
**Author:**   Samyazaz  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   10:35  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMerlin%5d%20Brighten%20Up%20the%20Darkest%20Place.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMerlin%5d%20Brighten%20Up%20the%20Darkest%20Place.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
